


Truths Revealed

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Kissing, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: They've been together for a while but she's never told him the truth. Now, when the night they're set to launch an attack on Beacon is drawing steadily closer, Cinder knows she has to tell Josh who she is, what she does and the plans that have already been set into motion.There isn't much she's afraid of but losing him? The mere thought is nearly enough to make her keep her mouth shut but she knows, he deserves to know. So, regardless of the consequences, she will reveal everything to him.





	Truths Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bravevesperia01  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

She smelled his cologne long before he ever showed up at her door. It started as the slightest tickle in her nose, one she hardly noticed with all of her attention focused on the mess of maps and notes stretched out in front of her but when it grew from a slight note to a near literal slap in her olfactory glands, it was no longer something she could just ignore. Huffing out a soft breath, fighting hard against the urge to breathe through her nose as that appalling scent came nearer and nearer (for all of his claims that his cologne cost as much as an airship, it smelled like something a prepubescent boy would bathe in), Cinder glanced over at the open door, and wondered just what had gone wrong now. There was no other reason for him to be coming to her. If the very simple task she had given him had gone well, he wouldn’t be reporting it – he would wait for her to come to him. 

The fact that she could now hear him coming up the stairs, those tacky boots clumping against the hardwood, meant he messed up. 

Curling her fingers against the top of the table, Cinder kept her gaze on the door, the corner of her mouth twitching when Roman appeared, a look of disinterest on his face. Tapping his cane lightly on his shoulder, he strolled in without waiting to be invited, plopped down in a nearby chair and said passively, “I imagine I don’t need to tell you-“

“Cut to the chase.” Cinder coldly interrupted him, “How badly did you fail this time?” 

“Quite badly.” He sighed with mock disappointment, “Hardly was able to grab a smidge of Dust. Those blasted huntsmen-“

“Is that all?” Cinder interrupted him again. The details didn’t matter. All that mattered is that, once again, Roman had failed to do the insultingly easy task she gave to him. Why did she even bother keeping him around? If this trend continued, she might need to remove him…permanently from her service. If he kept failing, the blame wouldn’t just fall on him, it would slam down onto her shoulders as well. Salem didn’t keep around those who couldn’t pull their weight, which meant it might be safer to drop the unnecessary baggage. 

If Roman was even remotely aware of her train of thought, he gave no indication of it. Lazily playing with the head of his cane, he sighed softly, “No, there’s nothing much else to report. Only that we don’t have the Dust requested.” 

“Then I would suggest you begin finding some way to get the Dust I asked for.” Cinder told him quietly with an every so subtly hidden threat hiding in her words, straightening up, letting her fingernails drag across the smooth wooden surface of the table. Anger pulsed dangerously in the center of her chest. Just once, one time, that was all she wanted – for just one time for things to go exactly as she, as they planned. Why did it constantly feel as though she was walking across a tripwire stretched out across an abyss, and every single step she took brought with it the risk of tumbling off? 

Cinder chuckled mirthlessly. She probably felt that way because that is, metaphorically speaking, what she was doing. Right now, her feet were perched precariously on a trembling wire, one that could snap underneath her weight at any moment. Even she were being the tiniest bit honest, it was a little frightening but also exhilarating, slowly moving forward, knowing that she was ultimately going to reach her goal. She just had to keep moving. Thankfully, she wasn’t walking it alone. Though…Cinder glanced back down to the plans…the person walking with her didn’t actually know that he was accompanying her. 

A stab of guilt wiggled its way through the still very present annoyance and anger. Sighing heavily, Cinder shook her head lightly, turned away from all the plans, maps and notes, and, ignoring the curious gaze that Roman had settled on her, walked out of the room. He called after her but she saw no reason to respond – their business was over, he shouldn’t even be hanging around after he made his report; only reason he probably was to see her irritated, maybe even try to rile her up even further. Right now, she wouldn’t get involved in a battle of wits. There was somewhere else she needed to be that was far more important. Blowing out a hard huff of air, Cinder made her way out of the hideout, keeping her sharp gaze forward, moving quick. 

She wanted to see him. She wanted to see him so badly. In times like this, when the anger inside threatened to light her heart on fire, he was the only one who could soothe her. She wanted to see his smile, to hear his laugh, to hold him in her arms as she lightly stroked his soft hair and kissed his adorable nose, lips, chin…everywhere, all of him, every single inch. And today…today she would stop hiding. Cinder bit her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth. No more, she couldn’t hide anymore. It wasn’t fair to him. He deserved to know…everything, even if it meant losing him. 

Cinder’s heart clenched at the thought. Curling her hands into tight fists, shoving down the fear that threatened to rise and overwhelm her, nearly preventing her from doing what she should have done a lot time ago, she clenched her hands into tight fists and set all of her attention on getting there in time. She hated to make him wait. 

-

He was in his usual spot, hanging out underneath the awning to the side of the shoppe he worked at, soft locks falling into his eyes, occasionally brushed away but mostly just tolerated, quietly clicking away on his phone, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Which was probably why he hadn’t noticed the creep lurking nearby, loitering in the shadows, gaze shifting rapidly about, checking to make sure no one was close by as he crept closer in what he probably thought was a sneaky manner but, in reality, if it had anyone other than Josh, they would have easily noticed them. 

Sighing softly, distantly wondering how many times she would have to warn him to be more careful and mindful of his surroundings before he actually took her words to heart, Cinder stepped into the side alley, her heels clicking powerfully against the concrete. Just as Josh was raising his head, a bright, vibrant smile that made her heart flutter appearing on his face, she raised one hand, conjured a fireball and threw it hard directly at the mugger’s head. 

To her disappointment, he looked over at the same time Josh was, saw it coming, ducked, just barely missing it, and immediately took off, glancing over his shoulder with a terrified expression on his face. Watching him go, she considered going after him to make sure he really got the message but ultimately decided to leave it be. Even if he managed to dodge, he probably had some pretty significant scorch marks that weren’t going to stop stinging for quite some while. He wouldn’t be coming after Josh or anyone else any time soon. If he did, she wouldn’t miss next time. Besides, she had more important stuff to do then teach lowlifes like that valuable lessons they won’t soon forget. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, she walked over, planted a kiss on his smooth cheek, breathing in deeply, dragging in his sweet, incredible scent, a wave of comfort washing over her as she did and gently scolded him, her voice containing no real heat, “This is why I always tell you to pay attention.” 

Josh laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, “Sorry. Thank you, Cinder. I’ll be more careful next time.” 

Cinder snorted softly, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist, tugging him close, “It’s alright. I’ll always be there to protect you so don’t worry about it.” 

“I know but I hate worrying you.” Josh sighed, stepping closer, carefully bumping their foreheads together, “Speaking of which, are you alright? You look really worn out. Did something happen?” 

“I’m fine.” She hated to lie to him – she had done so much of that during the duration of their relationship, and was so sick of it. But just…not now…she couldn’t tell him now, not when they were out in the open like this. Well, there was another lie. It wasn’t that, there was no one around here who’d be able to hear them or be able to do anything about it or even really understand it if they did happen to hear. No, she just…didn’t have the courage right now to tell him. Just a little longer where everything was normal, Josh had no clue who she really was or what she really did, they were happy, they were content, everything was fine – she wanted to keep it that way just a little while longer. 

When they got to his apartment, she would tell him. No more running, no more hiding. 

Unsurprisingly, given her rather short, unsatisfactory answer, he didn’t appear exactly convinced. Josh seemed to closely inspect her for a moment, his gorgeous brown eyes searching her face then he offered a small smile, reached down to take her hand in his, the smooth, warm palm sliding across her skin, sending a pleasant tingle up her arm and gave it a gentle tug, “Walk me home?” 

“Of course.” She nodded, firmly squeezing his hand. 

Their shoulders bumped against one another as they started off. Unfortunately, it wasn’t too far until they reached his apartment, so she was determined to enjoy every last moment of walking by his side for what might be the last time, too afraid to hope that everything would, finally, work out in her favor. She stole a quick kiss right before they exited the alleyway, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips at the adorable blush that spread across his cheeks. A stir of heat tingled in the base of her belly but she sharply stamped it down. Now was not the time for that. 

If…if things worked out, then she would tell him her other secret as well. That one, she felt like, would be considerably easier to get out in the open, though she wasn’t really sure how he’d react to that secret either. 

-

It wasn’t really a stunning revelation. He highly doubted anyone would call him perceptive for picking up on it because, really, it was pretty obvious. Obvious to the point that even someone like him, who had a habit of being pretty clueless at times, could easily pick on it. Something was wrong, and Cinder was doing her best to hide just how much it was bothering her. It was always difficult to tell what she was feeling and thinking – mostly because her standard expression was one of bored disinterest – so he was usually left in the dark, unless she told him directly, which she didn’t often did. Today, however, whether it was intentional or not, a lot more emotion was showing on his face. 

Naturally, that was a lot worrisome. Walking alongside her, their shoulders occasionally bumping, he ran through all the things he could think of that might be bothering her. Nothing that he could come up with, however, seemed right. Granted, despite how long they’d been together (three years now, he realized with a happy swell of emotion), he still didn’t really know that much about her. It didn’t really bother him…okay, it bothered him but she was a private person, he understood that and also understood that she would talk to him in time. 

He might not be very perceptive but he got the feeling that the day he’d been patiently waiting for, the day she finally told him more about herself, had finally come. 

And she was freaking out about it. Why, he had no idea. Maybe she was involved in some shifty business, or had done something in her past? Though, it felt a little extreme to jump to that conclusion. The reasoning behind her waiting so long to tell him could be incredibly ordinary, and here he was, thinking she might be a master criminal or something. Not that anything would really change if she was. Tilting his head back to look up at the steadily darkening sky, he nodded a little to himself. He decided a while ago…probably a few months after they’d been together that she was the one for him; nothing was going to change that. He’d stick with her until the very end. 

So, no matter what she ended up telling him, it’d be nothing but love and support from him. Humming underneath his breath, he wondered if it might be better to just tell her that, right then. He considered the thought for a moment then decided against it. Right now, he didn’t know how much staying power it would have. He could practically hear her train of thought if he were to say it: ‘that’s all while and good to say now but wait until you’ve actually heard what I’m doing to tell you. You’ll change your mind, then’. As much as he wanted to give her some kind of comfort, it was going to have to wait until after she finally told him. 

They reached his apartment in silence. He led the way up, only letting go of her hand to fish the keys out of his bag. Turning to smile over his shoulder, he asked, despite already knowing the answer, “Wanna come in? I got some more of that tea you like so much.” 

“Yeah, I do.” She said, sounding a little relieved, gripping her elbow in an anxious, uneasy pose. His heart clenched a little at the sight of her being so uncertain. After this, he was going to have to make extra sure that he thoroughly conveyed to her just how much he loved her, and nothing she said, did or had done could change that, ever. 

Stepping inside, he slid over to let her in then closed the door firmly behind them. Slipping his bag off his shoulder, he hung it up then started towards the kitchen, meaning to make some of that tea she loved so much, only to stop when she gently caught his arm. Well, thankfully, it looked as though she was going to be getting right to the point. A big part of him his relieved. If this awkward silence had gone on any further, he might’ve started to gab on like an idiot and inadvertently saying something that shut her down completely. 

“I need to tell you something.” She said quietly, staring at him intently with those beautiful golden eyes. Her face was grim, set into a strong expression of determination. Sometimes, he wondered if she knew just how gorgeous she was when she made a face like that. Granted, she always looked beautiful. There was never an instance when she didn’t look beautiful but something about that constant, steadfast resolve made a whole swarm of butterflies flutter in his belly. 

“Yes, I figured.” He replied with a small smile. Resting his shoulder against the kitchen door’s frame, he continued, “Is it about your past?” 

To his alarm, she flinched a little but seemed to force herself to stiffly nod, keeping her expression calm and collected, though he could see the conflict in her eyes. Was it truly that terrible? Sucking in a deep breath, she nervously licked her lips, started to say something, stopped then said in a calm, albeit strained voice, “I have not been honest with you.”

Josh raised one eyebrow, then gently teased in an attempt to lighten the mood, starting to get really worried by how she was acting. This…this wasn’t his Cinder. Where was his straightforward, headstrong, confident girlfriend? Her acting like this, quiet and subdued…he couldn’t even begin to fathom the reason why, “You have to tell me stuff in order to be dishonest. Not telling me anything isn’t necessarily being deceitful.”

The playful statement didn’t have the intended affect. If anything, it very obviously had the opposite effect. Cinder flinched once more, and actually lowered her head a little, which made his stomach drop down to his knees. Okay, time to really change gears. Cinder was clearly struggling so it was time he went into full blown reassuring mode. Quickly stepping forward, Josh took both of her hands into his, squeezed them lightly and said, “Cinder, nothing you say-“

“I’m part of a faction that is seeking to change the world.” Cinder said quietly, “We’re responsible for the Dust robberies and numerous attacks throughout all of Remnant. We work with the White Fang, and numerous other criminal organizations, all to get towards our end goal. I work closely with the leader of this faction, who is the mastermind behind all of our plans. She is the driving force. I follow her orders directly, and will do anything in order to succeed in the vision she has for our world.”

Slowly raising her head, Cinder settled a somber, unflinching gaze on him, “I’ve hurt people, Josh. I will hurt even more people. I will kill, if necessary. I say that without guilt, without regret, without remorse. I will do whatever is necessary to accomplish my goals. This is who I am. Nothing will change it. You cannot change it. I will continue on this path, and see it to its completion, no matter what.” 

Once she finished speaking, Josh found he could only stare up at her, blinking rapidly, carefully digesting everything she told him. Well…that was the farthest thing from what he’d thought she tell him. Absolutely nothing that had ever occurred in the course of their relationship could have even come close to indicating that what he just heard was the truth. Though…in a way, he wasn’t really surprised. Just, considering this was Cinder, it was something that he felt almost like he should have expected it. He wasn’t too sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but regardless, he wasn’t in complete shock over what he had learned. 

Sighing softly, Cinder slowly closed her eyes, leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together. Wrapping her slender arms around him, she whispered, “It is selfish. I know it is but I want you to be here with me throughout the entire thing. Not walking the exact same path, I wouldn’t ask you to do such a thing but I just want you to be by my side. I love you, Josh. I love you so much, and can’t stand the thought of losing you.” 

“But,” she whispered, pulling back just an inch, looking down at him with a much more vulnerable, softer gaze, “I love you enough that if this is something you can’t accept, I’ll understand. I won’t put you in any danger, and I will not force you into a life that you don’t want. Do not feel forced to stay. I only want you to be happy and safe, even if that means not being with me.” 

He gazed up at her for just a moment more then offered up a small, warm smile, “I’m not going anywhere, Cinder.” 

“Huh?” 

That…that was an expression he’d never seen before. She looked as though that was truly not the response she was expecting. Eyes wide, perfectly plucked brows nearly hitting her hairline, mouth hanging open slightly, she was…adorable. Giggling underneath his breath, he pushed himself up onto the balls of his feet so he could kiss the tip of her nose. He heard and felt her let out a shaky breath then the arms wrapped around him squeezed even more tightly, crushing him to her chest. Returning the embrace, he lightly brushed his fingers through her soft hair, “I love you, too, Cinder. I love you so much that I can’t imagine life without you. To be honest,” he laughed softly, “I don’t fully understand what you’ve told me, but I think I get enough to understand the situation and it doesn’t change anything. I want to stay right here, with you, always. I want to stay by your side.” 

A tremble passed through Cinder’s body then she was tossing her hair back, holding her head high in a regal, elegant, prideful pose. The corners of her lips quirked up in a knowing smile as those gorgeous golden eyes gazed confidentially down at him. There she was, there was his girlfriend. That was the Cinder he knew. He was stupidly happy to have her back. Quiet timidness really didn’t suit her, though he could understand why she’d be nervous. That…all that she had told him was a lot to take in. Someone else might’ve been a little put off but…despite him not fully understanding what Cinder’s motivations and intentions were, he had only spoken the truth: he loved her, he loved her so much that even something like this couldn’t separate them. 

Cinder snorted softly, lovingly brushing the tips of her slender fingers along the curve of his cheek. Leaning down, she pressed a soft, warm kiss onto his lips, “You do understand what you’re getting yourself into, right?” 

“One hundred percent understand? No, not really. But, that doesn’t change anything. I trust you. I love you, I love you so much and I want to be with you.” He pushed forward for another kiss, the rate of his heartbeat jumping to a frantic pace when she inhaled sharply, pushing her fingers through his hair, tugging him closer and kissing him hungrily. The sweet taste of her mouth slipped into his, spreading deliciously over his tongue. Pulling back just an inch, he tried to say something but all of his words were gobbled up when she claimed his lips once more. Josh found himself being pushed back against one of the nearby walls, a firm thigh sliding between his legs and pressing up against his cock. A bolt of pleasure rushed up his spine. He moaned loudly, the sound muffled by the mouth ravenously devouring his. 

Then, suddenly, the mouth over his was gone. Cinder took a couple steps backwards, her beautiful face flushed, golden eyes burning with want and heat. Panting heavily, she swallowed hard, dragging a pink tongue over her lips and said in a voice dripping with lust, “There’s something else I need to tell you.” 

“Okay?” Josh responded, a little dazed, fighting hard against the urge to reach out to her, to try to pull her back, already missing her warmth, her taste, the feel of her body pressed to his, “What is it? I can’t imagine it’s anything more startling than what you just told me.” 

Cinder opened her mouth as though she was going to explain then snapped it shut, sighed and said, “It’ll be easier just to show you.” 

Before Josh could respond, Cinder began to very quickly go through the process of undressing. Mouth falling open, Josh shamelessly, hungrily watched as inch after inch of gorgeous smooth skin was revealed. Despite them having been together for quite a while, they’d never really been overly intimate. Most of what they’d done had been over the clothes kind of stuff with Cinder always focusing the majority of attention on him, and not really letting him touch her that much. It had bothered him a little bit because, of course, he wanted to touch her as well but he had never pushed it. If she was uncomfortable with being touched, then he, obviously, wasn’t going to touch her. However, it was looking like he might be given the chance! 

Cinder paused just as she was about to reveal her crotch. Sucking in another deep breath, she glanced up at him and said in a low voice, “Don’t freak out.” 

“I won’t.” Josh said easily, tilting his head, wondering what there was to be freaked out about. He really did need to start conveying to Cinder more often that he honestly loved every inch of her and nothing, absolutely nothing, that had anything to do with her could ever be weird or disgusting. 

She gazed at him for a moment longer then pushed everything down all the way, stepped out of her dress and tossed it carelessly aside. Now standing completely naked in front of him, watching him with a guarded, careful expression, he understood why she might’ve been a little worried. Instead of there being a swath of darkly colored pubic hair hiding what probably would’ve been a pretty pink slit, there was a patch of hair but instead of a pussy, there was a large, albeit still soft, veiny cock. He really hadn’t seen a lot of cocks in his lifetime but the one he was looking at was big and…gorgeous. It was a beautiful cock, one that could easily be claimed to be a perfect cock. Well, that certainly explained a lot. Blinking slowly, he looked up and said, “Okay?” 

“That’s it? Just okay?” Cinder asked, that adorable baffled expression returning. 

Josh shrugged, “Yeah, okay. Can I touch? Is it okay for me to touch? I won’t if that makes you uncomfortable.” 

“You’re okay with this? Completely okay? It doesn’t put you off at all?” 

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be? It’s a part of you. I love you so no matter what you have, I’ll love it.” Josh flashed a bashful smile, “I actually really do want to touch. So, can I?” 

Once again, that startled, uncertain expression melted away to be replaced with the one he was more familiar with: teasing, heated, wanting and lusty. Smiling slightly, she held her chin up high, placed her hands on her hips and said sultrily, “Well, why don’t you give it a little taste, then?” 

His cock twitched hungrily. It was already standing straight up, straining against the confines of his jeans. The rate of his breathing hitched dramatically. Heat pooled into his cheeks, then took a nose dive down onto his stomach, where it pulsed distractingly. Swallowing hard, his throat suddenly dry, excitement squealing like a small child inside his chest, Josh shakily pushed off the wall, dropped down onto his knees in front of Cinder, her incredible scent engulfing him. In any other circumstance, he would have taken it slow. He would’ve explored every inch of her, using his tongue, fingers, lips and mouth to memorize the lines, the curves of her body but right now, he couldn’t wait. Scooting forward, placing his hands on her warm, smooth thighs, he slid his tongue out of his mouth and gave the head of her cock a broad, eager lick. 

To his surprise, the taste of her cock was beyond delicious. Panting heavily, wanting more of that delectable flavor, he dragged his tongue up and down the length of her steadily hardening cock. Good, it tasted amazing! Precum was pouring into his underwear, soaking through to dampen the front of his jeans. Swirling his tongue around the swollen head, he jumped a little when Cinder abruptly took hold of the sides of his head. Glancing up, a tantalizing shiver raced through his body when he caught sight of her flushed, impatient expression. Fuck, she was so beautiful. How did he ever get lucky enough to have someone as beautiful, as amazing as her fall in love with him? 

“Open your mouth.” She ordered softly. 

He obeyed without hesitation, stretching his mouth wide open, stars dancing excitedly in his hazy gaze. Gripping tightly onto the sides of his head, she led the head of her cock to his mouth then, with a soft gasp, pushed inside, the smooth skin of her cock gliding over his tongue. She kept pushing until his nose was buried in a fragrant patch of pubic hair then, before he could fully accustom himself to the sensation of having his mouth and throat stuffed so full with cock, she began to roughly fuck his mouth. Holding his head in place as she rammed her cock repeatedly into his mouth, she gasped, moaned and panted overtop him. 

What little discomfort he felt at suddenly having his throat fucked (it was hard to breathe, his skin felt tight and he was immediately swamped by a bout of dizziness) was completely lost in the utter pleasure of her cock rubbing insistently against the walls of his mouth, bumping against the back of his throat, sucking on it, licking it, swallowing down the delicious taste of her precum, wanting more, wanting so much more, wanting her to cum, to flood his throat with her jizz. Loosely holding onto her thighs, more than content to just let her do as she liked, content to let her use him as she wished, Josh moaned shamelessly, bucking his hips lightly, rubbing his cock against the front of his jeans. While he was desperate to be touched by her, he could wait. He could wait until she was satisfied. 

“Fuck!” Cinder suddenly gasped, and to Josh’s dismay, she slipped her rock hard, sopping wet cock out of his mouth. Panting hard, her face flushed and elegantly dotted with sweat, she reached down to grab his arm, easily tugging him off the floor, “Come one, let’s go to the bedroom and start the real fun. I love being inside your mouth but there’s another hole I’m desperate to taste.” 

Gawking up at her, wondering how she could say something so easily, Josh let himself be pulled into his bedroom, where he was unceremoniously shoved down onto the bed. Cinder wasted no time. His clothes were just gone, thrown off somewhere, within the blink of an eye, leaving him completely naked and exposed in front of Cinder’s hungry gaze. Jumping up onto the bed, she got in-between his legs, pushed them apart then noticeably shuddered at the sight of his bared ass. Glancing up at him, her golden eyes swimming with want, she breathed, “Can I?” 

“Please.” Josh panted, rolling his hips impatiently, “I want you. Please, Cinder!” 

“Oh, baby, I love it when you beg.” She laughed softly, leaning down to give him a quick kiss, “I don’t think I can be gentle.” 

“That’s fine.” Josh whimpered, grinding up against her, almost a little afraid of just how much he wanted her cock inside of him. This sort of thing had never even crossed his mind before but because it was her, he was desperate for it. He wanted her inside, he wanted to experience the sensation of her fucking his virgin ass. “Cinder, please.” 

“Well, since you asked so sweetly.” She teased, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling lightly on it, “How can I possibly say no?” 

Leaning back, she pushed her slender fingers into his mouth, smiled widely and said, “Suck on them. Get them nice and wet.” 

Eagerly doing so, sucking fiercely on her fingers, swirling his tongue around them, coating the digits extensively with his saliva, he gasped loudly when Cinder, apparently satisfied with the coverage, slid her fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to his asshole. A shudder wracked his body when he felt the wet pads of her fingers press against him. She teased him for a few moments, swirling her fingers around his puckered hole, pressing lightly as though she was, finally, going to push in, only to go back to playing with him. It was only when he whimpered in frustration that she laughed again, bent down to capture his lips in a hungry, claiming kiss and pushed one finger inside. It slid in easily, encountering no resistance at all. His cock jumped, a spurt of precum spilling out onto his stomach. 

“Does it feel good?” She whispered against his lips. 

“Good!” Josh gasped, his hips bucking, his hole clamping down onto her finger. 

Hungrily licking her lips, she caressed his insides for a moment, making him squirm and moan underneath her then added another finger, then another and another into four were pushed deep inside, stretching him wide open, readying him for her gorgeous cock. Panting shallowly, overheated, overwhelmed, and enjoying every single moment of it, Josh wondered…if this was just what her fingers felt like, how was it going to feel to be fucked by her cock? He wanted to find out. He truly, desperately wanted to find out. Thankfully, before he could say those embarrassing words, Cinder seemed to reach the limit of her patience. 

Pulling her fingers out with a lewd, wet slurping noise, she shifted into position, kneeling between his legs, lead the head of her cock to his sopping wet, twitching entrance and breathed, “You ready?” 

“Yes!” Josh moaned, stretching his legs open even further. “I want it! I want your cock!”

Gripping tightly onto his hips, long fingernails biting into his skin, she pressed hard against him then, with a sharp breath, thrust forward, burying the entirety of her incredible cock inside of him. Josh’s back arched, his hips strained up off the bed, the whole world turned white for a moment as cum exploded out of his cock, splattering against his stomach and chest. Pleasure screeched through him, completely overwhelming everything, turning every synapses inside into an echo of ecstasy. For a short while, there existed nothing else but the sensation of her cock buried deep inside his ass and his orgasm slamming against him. 

In the distance, he could hear her laughing softly then she was moving, steadily pounding into him, sending fresh waves of pleasure to crash through him. Whimpering loudly, bucking his hips in time with her thrusts, he wailed out her name, frantically reaching out to her. She slid into his embrace, kissing his cheeks, neck, lips and everywhere else she could reach as she kept thrusting inside, stirring him up, messing him up, claiming him. Wrapping his legs loosely around her hips, not wanting to impede her movements but still wanting her even closer, Josh gasped, “Good! Cinder! Feels so good!” 

“Me too.” She panted, “Your hole feels amazing. It’s like you’re milking me. You’re clamping down on me so hard. Do you want my cum that badly?” 

“I want it!” Josh wailed, “Cinder, please!” 

“What do you want?” She whispered into his ear, the puff of hot breath across his skin making him shudder, “Tell me clearly. What do you want, Josh?” 

“Your cum!” He sobbed shamelessly, too overwhelmed by the pleasure to give a single fuck about any kind of embarrassment, “I want your cum inside me, Cinder!” 

She chuckled, “Alright but just remember, you asked for this.” 

Pulling back, she hovered overtop him, smiling down with a wide, heated smile. The pace of her thrusts began to speed up, becoming erratic, slamming against him in an irregular, jerky pattern. Panting heavily, sweat rolling in fat droplets down her flushed cheeks, she said, “I’m going to give you a very special surprise. One,” she paused then chuckled again, “that I think you’re going to love.” 

Before he could even fully register what she was saying, Cinder slammed her hips forward, burying the entirety of her cock deep inside him, threw her head back in a graceful arc, inky hair flying in a gorgeous wave, her eyes clenched shut and she moaned out his name in a long, shaky voice. Inside, her cock swelled then a rush of heat flooded into him, pouring in a thick wave into his pulsing, twitching ass. A powerful shudder rushed through his body. A loud, keening cry released from somewhere deep inside his chest. Orgasm number two, brought on suddenly by the sensation of her cumming inside of him, pulsed out in mighty bursts from his crotch, echoing throughout the rest of him in golden waves of bliss. Another load of white was added to the smeared one already smattered on his abdomen. 

“Did you cum just from me cumming inside you?” She asked playfully as he was starting to come down. 

Josh nodded weakly, then said in a soft, exhausted voice, “It felt really good.” 

“Good,” she cooed, leaning down to press a kiss onto his cheek, “I enjoyed that as well. For now, though, I know you’re tired but let’s get you cleaned up. We need to go somewhere.” 

“Where?” 

“You’ll see. I’m going to pick you up, we’re going to take a bath, I might fuck you again while we’re in the shower, I haven’t made up my mind yet but we need to go. There’s more stuff I need to tell you.” 

“Okay,” he replied, shakily pushing himself up, “You don’t need to carry me. I can walk myself.” 

“You can. I wasn’t saying you couldn’t. I know I fucked you hard but not that hard. Though that might change when we get into the bathroom. I’ve been longing for your ass for so long now so I don’t know how well I’ll be able to control myself so I would recommend preparing yourself for that.” Cinder said with a shrug, already moving forward to gather him up in her arms, “But I want to carry you so I am.” 

That was an argument he clearly wasn’t winning so he just let it be. Besides, he did always really like it when Cinder carried him around. Not only did it showcase how strong Cinder really was but he got to be really close to her, which was absolutely a bonus. He also got to place little kisses in places that always made her shiver a little, and she couldn’t push him away when he did so because her hands were occupied. Melting into her embrace, contentedly resting his cheek on her shoulder, he wondered distantly what else she needed to tell him as Cinder carried him into the bathroom. 

-

They did, in fact, wind up having sex while in the shower. By the time they actually got out of his apartment and headed towards wherever Cinder wanted to take him, several hours had passed. He was nearly passed out from exhaustion by then, so he didn’t really see where she was taking him. At some point, he must’ve fallen asleep because when he awoke, he was in a completely different location, somewhere he didn’t recognize at all. Blinking blearily, he glanced around for a moment but all of his attention was quickly brought square to Cinder, who was sitting on the same sofa he was resting on, his head lying comfortably in her lap. 

Offering a small smile, he said, “Sorry for falling asleep. It must’ve been difficult to carry me up here.” 

Brushing her fingers through his hair, she shook her head, “It wasn’t difficult at all so don’t worry about it. I liked it, just sitting here, watching your cute face as you slept. I’ll need to do it more often.” 

Blushing a little, Josh cleared his throat, “What did you want to tell me? Does it have anything to do with that surprise you mentioned earlier?” 

“A couple of things, and one of them does, yes. Remember me cumming inside you a bunch of times earlier?” 

Even more heat pooled into his cheeks. Really, how could she just say stuff like that? Nodding bashfully, he replied, “Yes, I remember.” 

“Long story short, with how many times I came inside you, you’re definitely pregnant with my child now.” 

“I’m sorry?” Josh asked after a moment of shocked, gobsmacked silence. “I’m pregnant-“

“You are pregnant with my child.” Cinder said, more slowly this time, “I impregnated you. You are carrying my child. We are going to be parents.” 

“How is that possible?” Josh asked, sitting up, one hand resting on his belly. There…there was a child inside of him? He was pregnant? He was carrying Cinder’s child? Now that the shock was wearing off, he was quickly finding himself incredibly…happy. A parent, he was going to be a parent! He and Cinder were going to have a kid! A huge smile spread across his face. This…this had been a dream of his for so long now! It almost felt a little like a dream for it to have come true. Cinder’s child…their child…was already growing inside of him. He couldn’t wait to meet them! 

“Ah well, the why can come later, if it even matters then. You look really happy.” Cinder said softly, sounding quite happy herself. One slender arm wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. 

“I am! I don’t really understand how this happened but I’m going to have your kid!” Josh cried in delight, spinning around so he could excitedly kiss Cinder, “I can’t even begin to describe how happy I am right now! Parents! We’re going to be parents! I’ve wanted this for so long!” 

“I’m glad.” She said with a soft smile, cupping the side of his face, pulling him back in for a slower, more thorough kiss. Comforting warmth spread out across the surface of his skin. Pressing closer to her, love and happiness swelling up in his chest, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, Josh giggled when she slipped up to press a kiss against his the tip of his nose, his forehead, eyelids, everywhere, every inch of his face was blessed with a wonderful kiss. 

“There is something else I need to tell you.” She whispered, leaning back with a flushed, though somber expression. 

“I don’t know if my heart can take anymore.” He replied honestly. 

“You need to know this. It’s important.” 

Taking one of his hands into both of her own, she pulled in a deep breath then began to speak, “In a couple weeks, we…the faction I am involved in are going to attack Beacon. It will be a full scale attack. The White Fang and others will be involved. Everyone has their own agenda but regardless of their motivation, one thing will remain the same. People are going to get hurt, and some,” her golden eyes flicked up to settle on his face, “are going to die. There’s no preventing that. I will have a hand in ending a few lives. There’s no getting around it, and I will not hesitate to do so when it is necessary.” 

“What are you-?” He breathed, a good amount of the pleasant heat pushed away under the weight of what Cinder was saying. There was an unpleasant buzzing in his ears. The happiness of being impregnated was momentarily lost as he continued to listen to what Cinder had to say. 

“There is something…someone in Beacon that we need. My intention is to enter the lowest depths of Beacon, where the headmaster of the academy is keeping the Fall Maiden. A short while back, I stole half of her power but she managed to flee before I could claim all of it. When I find her, I will take the remaining power for myself, even if it means I have to burn down the entire structure. No matter who stands in my way, I will not be stopped. The remaining powers of the Faill Maiden will be mine. When I finally claim all that is mine, I will be unstoppable. There will not be many who could stand against me. I will be feared. None will dare stand against me. None will be able to stand against me.” 

Josh could only gawk up at her, unsure what to say in response. Attacking Beacon? Fall Maiden? The fairy tale? Were they actually real? How as that even possible? Becoming unstoppable? His head was whirling with questions. He didn’t know what to make of any of this. There was some of it he could understand but he didn’t entirely get why. Giving his head a slight shake, Josh opened his mouth to say…something, then snapped it closed when he couldn’t think of anything to say. What could he say? The thought that Cinder might not be telling him the whole truth or even the truth at all crossed his mind. He couldn’t fathom why she would lie about such a thing but it was the only explanation his shocked brain could come up with. 

Warm fingers gently brushed across his cheek, jerking his attention back to the present moment. Focusing back on Cinder, his heart jumped a little when he found her gazing at him with a soft, adoring expression that immediately started to chip away at all the shock overwhelming his mind. Leaning forward to press another kiss onto his forehead, she looked him in the eye and said, “I am doing all of this, everything, for both of us,” one of her hands pressed against his stomach, “and for our child.”

Pulling him forward into her embrace, she squeezed him tightly, burying her face into his hair, “I promise you. I will gain so much power that nothing will ever happen to you or our child. I will not allow it. I will keep the both of you safe, always.” 

This…everything she had said was the truth, that much was almost immediately obvious. She really did intend to attack Beacon, to take the Fall Maiden’s power (whatever that meant, he was still reeling over the fact that the Maidens were real), to become powerful, to become unstoppable. Josh stared blankly at the wall for a moment, still a little too overwhelmed to do much of anything then, slowly, returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her slender back. He…he still didn’t know what to make of this but there was one thing he did know: he didn’t want to be separated from her, ever. Right here, enveloped in her warmth, surrounded by her scent, loved and loving so intensely that it was almost suffocating…he couldn’t stand the mere thought of that being taken away. 

Nodding, he kissed her shoulder, weaved his fingers through her hair and whispered, “I know. I know you will, Cinder. When you’re around, there’s nothing in the entire world that could hurt me…or our child. And I know that you will succeed in this plan. There’s no way you could fail. I love you, too and I’ll always be by your side.” 

A noticeable shudder rushed through Cinder’s body, then her arms were squeezing him even more tightly. Pressing her lips to his temple, she pulled in another deep breath, seemed to hold it for a moment then let it out slowly before whispering, “Thank you, Josh. I promise, you will never regret this decision.” 

Josh laughed, “I doubt I ever will. Long as I have you, I won’t ever need anything else.” 

Cinder snorted softly, nuzzling gently against him, “Do you have any idea what you do to me? You can undermine all of my composure with just a few simple words. Keep this up, and you’ll have me wrapped around your finger.” 

“Seems only fair, considering that you can make me swoon with just a look.” 

“Do you swoon often around me?” 

“I’m always swooning over you.” He said, his face heating up. Burying it into the curve of his shoulder, he sighed, “We’ll tackle this together, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She replied, nodding slightly. 

“Tell me stuff from now on, okay? I can’t support you if I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t need to know everything. I know there’s got to be some stuff that you just can’t tell me but everything you can, please do. I want to help, to be there for you however I can.” 

“I will.” She said, kissing his cheek, “I won’t keep you in the dark anymore. Promise.” 

Satisfied with her answer, already right back to exhausted from the day’s events, still uncertain about the future but ready to stand by Cinder’s side, no matter what, Josh relaxed fully into her hold, breathing in her comforting scent and, lulled by the sensation of her lips pressing little kisses everywhere she could reach and her slender fingers stroking his hair, he quickly fell back into peaceful sleep.


End file.
